


The less you know, the better you sleep

by Krocodile_lord



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krocodile_lord/pseuds/Krocodile_lord
Summary: A drabble about Tails's new wonderful invention and Eggman's initial reluctance in trying it out.





	The less you know, the better you sleep

Представьте себе на минуту такую картину: земля. Вы внимательно ее оглядываете и киваете головой - это действительно настоящая земля. При более внимательном осмотре вы замечаете, что из нее как будто что-то торчит. Что-то зеленое. И пока вы смотрите, как растет трава, над вашей головой пролетают недели, но стоит вам моргнуть, и половину цветов уже кто-то обгрыз. Приглядевшись, вы замечаете маленьких насекомых, населяющих листочки. Вы хотите посмотреть ближе, но вам мешает широкая тень, раскинувшая длинные крылья. Это птица пришла съесть личинок.  
Вы все уже поняли и больше вам это не интересно. Откидываетесь на спину, засыпаете и вам снятся умилительные сцены с мамой-птицей и ее птенцами и их маленькие птичьи заботы.  
Представьте себе бесконечность окружности, тянущуюся и тянущуюся сквозь все существование как мы его знаем. Представьте себе землю, траву, насекомых и животных.  
Это - ваша жизнь…  
Эггман сидел на кортанах и задумчиво наблюдал за пускающим слюни Тейлзом уже пять минут. На башке у Тейлза сидел причудливый шлем, из которого торчала куча проводов, подключенных к куче машин, похожих на сервера. В помещении стоял натуральный колотун, и Эггман некоторое время развлекался тем, что дышал на шлем Тейлза и рисовал всякие картинки пальцем.  
Разумеется, ни шлем, ни сервера, ни холод нисколько не удивляли Эггмана. О, нет, чего он понять не мог, так это дерева в кадке, одетого в шапку, шарфик и варежки. В землю кадки был воткнут провод. Эггман его ковырять не рискнул.  
Наконец ему надоело, и он щелкнул Тейлза по носу.  
\- Ай!! - взвизгнул тот и подпрыгнул вместе с примерзшей к шкуре скамейкой. Он заскреб пальцами по шлему, видимо пытаясь выключить штуковну: - убью!!  
\- Ну, я пошел, - заторопился Эггман.  
\- А ну стой, - Тейлз наконец смог сбросить шлем и сейчас скакал к Эггману вместе с табуреткой, - да стой же, блин, гость дорогой!  
\- Да нечего мне делать на этом празднике жизни, - забормотал Эггман, пытаясь ненавязчиво стряхнуть с ноги прицепившегося Тейлза.  
\- Все б те шутки шутить, - покачал головой тот, - я говорю, постой. Да я над этим “спиритуальным” шлемом полгода торчал!  
\- Над… чем? - не понял Эггман. Тейлз хлопнул его по коленке:  
\- “Спиритуальный шлем”! Шлем, с которым все спиритуальные фантазии станут явью! Шлем, который поможет нам соединиться с духами в одно! Конец бесплотным попыткам у зеркала вызвать Кровавую Мэри, выбросьте все доски призывания духов! Время НАУКИ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ ЧТО И КАК!  
Эггман морщился - наполовину от дикой идеи “спиритуального шлема”, наполовину от мощных ударов Тейлза по его коленям.  
\- Ну и… как оно? - наконец спросил он.  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами Тейлз, - работает.  
Он подошел к лежащему на полу шлему и сдул с него снежинки.  
\- Это, гм, хорошо, - подумав, сказал Эггман, - а дерево тут для атмосферы?  
Он направил дрожащий перст на одетое дерево.  
Тейлз просиял:  
\- А это, собственно, был мой проводник в мир духов деревьев! Ты не поверишь, сколько информации содержится в каждой травинке. И вся она - на кончиках пальцев, благодаря “спиритуальному шлему”...  
\- Но нафига? - наконец высказал беспокоящий его вопрос Эггман.  
\- Что значит “нафига”? - нахмурился Тейлз.  
\- Что оно полезного делает? - настойчиво спросил Эггман.  
\- “Полезного”? Что это значит? - возмутился Тейлз.  
\- То и значит! Что я с этими духами деревьев делать буду? Они мне… чай принесут травяной? - фыркнул Эггман, - так я его не люблю…  
\- Коллега, вы коллега или кто? Или вы слесарь? - поразился Тейлз. - Наука должна быть ради науки… Эта вещь - революция… подключаться можно к каким угодно духам… мы станем ближе к природе, к предкам, к…  
\- Ясно, ничего полезного, - ухмыльнулся Эггман, - моя наука служит людям. Некоторым. Одному человеку. То есть мне. И я пошел дальше ею заниматься. До свидания!  
С некоторым трудом отодвинув железную дверь, он сделал шаг наружу. А потом еще один. И еще.  
На четвертом шагу он услышал крик:  
\- СТОЙ!  
Эггман спрятал ухмылку и стремительно повернулся, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ну? - высокомерно сказал он.  
Тейлз держал свой дурацкий шлем.  
\- Просто попробуй его, - настойчиво сказал он, - попробуй подключиться к чему-нибудь. Не ради науки, просто ради меня, ладно?  
Эггман сделал вид, что тяжело раздумывает над предложением, и не замечает трогательных глаз лисенка.  
\- Ну ладно, - нехотя пробормотал он, - только ради тебя и твоих усилий.  
Тейлз засиял.

А через некоторое время Темная Гея, загадочным образом скооперировавшаяся с доктором, располовинила планету Земля. Тейлз не разговаривал с Эггманом целый месяц.


End file.
